injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Multiverse saga)
Mario is a playable character in Multiverse saga. Mario is a character from the video games by Nintendo. History Known worldwide as Mr. Nintendo, Mario uses his incredible jumping ability to thwart the evil Bowser time after time. While he's best known as a hero, Mario has played many roles, including racer, doctor, golfer, and villain. His tastes have changed over 35 years of gaming; he long ago swapped the colors of his shirt and overalls. Ending After the battle against the Dark Beyonder, Mario stood over the crushed remains of Dark Beyonder's body, traumatized by all he had witnessed. His white gloves stained red with the blood of his opponent's, he looked over at the carnage that he had wrought, his own mind warped and twisted by the darkness of the universe. Leaping to the nearest Warp Pipe, Mario vowed never to return to this tainted world ever again. It was clearly beyond saving. Moveset Special Attacks * Fireball: Mario tosses a ball of flame at the opponent. Unlike most characters, he hurls his fireball at the ground in front of him, causing it to bounce twice before burning away. ** Meter Burn - Double Fireball: Mario throws two fireballs, one right after the other. * Jumpman: Mario bends his knees before he leaps into the air with his fist above his head, then suddenly drops down with a powerful stomp, releasing a small shockwave. ** Meter Burn - Super Jumpman: Increases both the damage of the move and the range of the shockwave when Mario lands. * Super Hammer: Mario produces his large grey metal Hammer and suddenly slams it down directly in front of himself. ** Meter Burn - Ultra Hammer: Same as the normal version, except the Hammer is red with golden details and does more damage. * Wall Jump: Mario backflips to the side of the screen, before kicking off it and lunging at the opponent with his fist forward. ** Meter Burn - Wall Flip: Mario performs the move faster for more damage. * Star Spin: Mario does a quick spin in place with his arms out, a small aura trailing his arm. This attack not only does damage, but also deflects projectiles past Mario without harming him. ** Meter Burn - Mario Tornado: Mario performs the Star Spin, but instead of spinning once he rapidly spins like a tornado, dragging the opponent in. Grab Spinning Throw: Mario will grab his opponent by the legs and spins them around into either in-front of him or behind him. Character Trait Powered Up!: ''' Mario's character trait is the ability to pull out a random power-up, which can be used to help him in a fight. The power-ups can be pulled out and their abilities include: * Metal Cap - Mario's entire body turns silver, and he gains increased defense and super armor for a few seconds, but as a trade-off he can't move as quickly. * Mini Mushroom - Mario shrinks down to roughly shoulder height on his usual form, becoming faster and harder to hit for a few seconds, but as a trade-off he can't deal or take as much damage. * Fire Flower - Mario's shirt and hat turn white and his overalls turn red, and his fists are set on fire. This form enhances his damage and gives all of his attacks a burning effect, but this form is lost when Mario takes damage. '''Ultimate Attack Ultimate Galaxy Finish: '''Mario becomes Cape Mario, doing a spin and if it hits, he spreads out large amounts of stardust that captures the opponent. Mario then flies into space, magically carrying the opponent behind him. Then, he turns around and starts rapidly throwing punches at the opponent. But instead of actually hitting them, every time Mario throws a punch, a giant comet flies through the opponent, culminating in Mario thrusting both fists forward, creating a really big comet that carries the opponent back to Earth with a fiery aura. Entrance, Exit, and Taunt ''Entrance:' ''A green Warp Pipe appears. Mario leaps out in an iconic pose and shouts "Let's-a-go!". '''Exit:' Mario does a little victory dance before taking off his hat and smiling. 'Taunt: ' Mario twirls around and takes off his hat, and says "Woohoo!". He then puts his hat back on. Alternate Costumes 533px-Mario_SSB4_Artwork.png|primary ClassicMario.png|Classic BuilderMario.png|Mario Maker DrMario.png|Dr. Mario Trivia * TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Tonipelimies Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)